trembled
by pindanglicious
Summary: ada getaran magis yang menjulur di sekujur tubuhnya saat dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu. [mido x fem!taka]


**trembled**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: fem!takao so it's not yaoi though u_u / AR / Semi-Canon / ficlet. Less than 1k words.**

* * *

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

Begitulah suara nyaringnya berkumandang di udara. Intonasinya riang seperti pada hari-hari biasa, menusuk organ dalam indra pendengar walau tak sampai memecah gendang telinga. Datang dari mulut seorang gadis remaja yang senyumnya seelok temaram cahaya purnama.

Dia memanggil sepenggal nama. Nama seorang lelaki jangkung berkacamata yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Empat meter; jarak yang terbentang di antara si gadis _raven _dengan sang _Shin-chan_.

"Shiiin-chaaaan~! Pagi Shin-chaaan! Selamat pagi~!"

Sekali lagi dia menyapa. Tangannya terangkat ke dirgantara, bergoyang sesuai irama ketukan sepatu pantofelnya yang memijak lantai koridor sekolah. _Tap tap tap _dia berlari dengan langkah enerjik dan _bruk! _"Kenaaa!" serunya lugu. Perempuan bermata setajam rajawali itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang si pemuda.

Sembari tertawa kecil, dia menempelkan wajahnya di punggung lebar kawannya, dan bani adam berzodiak _cancer _tersebut merespons dengan decihan pedih. "Tch, Takao."

"_Maaa, maa! _Shin-chan selalu garing dan garang ah!"

—tapi Takao tak pernah memedulikan sikap dingin _sahabat karib_nya.

Mendengus sebal, siswa SMA Shutoku bernama lengkapkan Midorima Shintaro kembali mengabaikan Takao. Perempuan yang tingginya cuma sedadanya itu memanyunkan bibir saat Shin-chan-_nya _melepas paksa pelukan mesra mereka.

"Jangan merusuh pagi-pagi, Bakao!" Midorima kembali mencibir dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. Dia mempercepat langkah kaki menuju kelas, namun Takao tetap membuntutinya di belakang.

"Shin-chan, _tsundere_-mu belum sembuh-sembuh juga ternyata. Pffft!"

"Berisik, _nanodayo_!" pungkas laki-laki bermata zambrud tersebut gelagapan. Wajahnya menampakkan semburat merah kasat mata, dan dia berusaha menutupinya dengan gerakan membetulkan kacamata.

Dia bilang dia terganggu oleh kehadiran teman perempuannya yang satu itu. Karena dia ribut dan berisik. Karena dia terlalu atraktif dan enerjik. Karena dia ngotot ikut tim basket putra Shutoku padahal dia seorang putri.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Midorima punya segaris impresi pada gadis pemilik mata rajawali. Kepiawaiannya bermain basket bukan main-main. Fisiknya yang mungil tak pernah menjadikannya pengeluh setiap latihan.

Takao itu gadis yang sangat sangat menarik.

Hanya saja, Midorima tak mau mengutarakannya secara gamblang. Cukup hati kecilnya yang tahu, alangkah besar rasa kagumnya pada …

_Takao Kazunari_.

"Ayo ke kelas, Shin-chan!"

Gadis itu menginterupsi lamunan teman satu kelasnya yang terpekur. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan sang kawan yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Oi!"

—bagai disengat alat kejut, Midorima merasa ada getaran magis yang menjulur di sekujur tubuhnya saat dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

.

.

.

_I-ini bukan apa-apa nanodayo!_

**End**

midofemtaka is completely hilarious B) they would make a good couple, I bet. Jarang ada midofemtaka, bahkan sampe fanartnya huhuhu (dia frustasi yang ketemu malah takafemmido ;_;)

yahhh semoga muncul lagi another midofemtaka artworks o/ unyu banget liat cewek berisik sama cowok tsun tsun kan wakakakaks /dipelintirTakao

* * *

oh iya buat yang baca ini. saya mau kasih info sekilas soal EYD pada suffiks.

kenapa saya tidak meng-italic suffiks -_chan_ itu emang udah sesuai prosedur eyd. saya baru tahu kemarin, kalau suffiks dalam bahasa asing itu tidak diitalic. karena di sini suffiks semacem -_san,-chan, -kun, -sama, _dsb itu punya derajat(?) yang sama dengan Mr, Ms, Mrs yang notabene tidak diitalic.

well sekadar intermezzo sekaligus meluruskan aja :) saya pun mulanya gak yakin karena suffiks tsb merupakan kata serapan bahasa asing, tapi setelah research sana-sini dan konsul sama sesepuh(?), ternyata benar tidak diitalic. lagian penjelasan mereka juga logis haha B)

aduh apa sih jadi curhat masalah eyd gini lol /dibuang


End file.
